My Life's A Nightmare
by FanGirl77
Summary: Amu thought her life was over when she found that Tadase was cheating on her. If it's not bad enough, her parents left the county and she has to live with her worst nightmare! Who will help her cope through all of this pain? Love hurts...right? Amuto.
1. Alone

Summary: Amu thought her life was over when she found that Tadase was cheating on her. If it's not bad enough, her parents left the county and she has to live with her worst nightmare! Who will help her cope through all of this pain? Love hurts...right? Amuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone! This is my second fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it! It'll definitely get more interesting from now on, so keep reading! Also, please Review, because that's what keeps me going as an author. I love you all! <strong>

**I do not own Shugo Chara or the lyrics used in this fanfiction. All credit (except for my storyline) goes to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Isn't anyone trying to find me<em>

_Won't' somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

(Chapter 001: Alone)

City lights shimmered throughout Tokyo as I strolled down the streets. Lights seemed to illuminate my path as I walked endlessly. People's faces seemed to glow as they passed by the twinkling city lights; unaware of how beautiful the simplest things in life could be. Everyone was wearing their unique winter coats, scarves, and such since it was a cold December night. Snow sat in large piles here and there, while snowflakes began falling gracefully down to Earth. Oh, how could a city make everything seem so dazzling?

I, Hinamori Amu, was out on a walk admiring the streets of Tokyo. The only reason in particular I went out for a walk was because I had been horribly bored locked up in my room. Everyone was asleep, so I had nobody to talk to. I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard I tried. While sitting in my room, I looked over at Ran, Miki, and Su, only to find them sleeping cozily in their eggs.

How peaceful life must be for a Guardian Character. The three always follow me, and don't have to be alone. They are a part of me, and not themselves as a whole. They live carefree, and help me live my life to its fullest. Meanwhile, I'm all alone, and have to make decisions myself. If it's not bad enough, I have to deal with love, too.

Man, love is complicated. I am 15 years old and dating Hotori Tadase, the prince of my school. We care for each other deeply, and we have tons of fun together! So far, we've been to a park and karaoke bar together. It's so fun to be with Tadase; without him, my life doesn't feel complete. Every day, he tells me he loves me, and I always blush when he says that. I've never even told him that I love him back, yet!

As I was wandering about Tokyo, I spotted a familiar blonde sitting on a bench, with a neutral expression on his face. I wanted to surprise him, so I slowly and casually began walking up to him. Before I got the chance to do anything more, a girlish "I'm back, Tadase-kun!" came from behind. A blonde girl a bit taller than me ran up to him and handed Tadase a hot chocolate. Steam emitted from the mug, and Tadase put his gentle lips on the mug and drank some. "Thanks, Lulu," he smiled.

Who was this girl? She was probably one of Tadase's friends, or something. I inched closer and closer, still trying not to get their attention. The two sat in silence, as if they were wondering what to say to each other. Suddenly, Lulu broke the silence rather boldly. "Tadase," Lulu smiled seductively. "Kiss me." She pressed her lips against his, and Tadase didn't look shocked at all. He put his arms around Lulu's waist tenderly. Before my eyes, the kiss had progressed.

I stood there, shocked. No. This isn't happening, right? I'm probably dreaming. Tadase-kun wouldn't cheat on me. He tells me constantly that he loves me, and we always had the best of times together. Was everything a lie from the start? I suddenly started to realize my horrible fate. Tadase…he never loved me, nor never planned on doing so. My heart ached as I watched them. I hid myself behind a wall, and one option came to my mind. It was the only thing I planned on doing. My hands trembled as I reached into my pocket for my cell phone and dialed Tadase's number. I needed to make sure it was him. Maybe I was hallucinating, or something.

I pressed my phone hard against my ear. Soon enough, Tadase's phone began to ring as the two were kissing. The kiss broke, and Tadase-kun looked down sheepishly and said, "Sorry." He grabbed his cell phone, not bothering to look at caller ID, and placed it against his ear. "Hello?"

My heart skipped a beat. "H-Hello? Tadase-kun, It's Amu," I peeked at him from behind the wall. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date right now," I said, flustered. Tadase looked down. "Sorry, I can't right now. I'm busy." Anger welled up inside me and my trembling hands turned into fists. "Then, do me a favor, Tadase," I growled into the phone. "Turn around."

Tadase's hair brushed against his face as he turned around confusingly. His luscious pink eyes opened wide when he saw me standing there, fuming. Tears blurred my vision. "Tadase," I said. Lulu looked at me, puzzled. She had no idea what was happening. "You idiot!" I screamed, and did what instinct told me to do. I slapped Tadase's face as hard as I could. I heard several gasps from people behind me as Tadase placed his hand on his cheek. Lulu stood up, shocked. Without saying a word, she punched my face violently and I fell to the ground.

My jaw was horribly sore, and my cheek stung horribly. I wiped my finger against my cheek softly, only to find it bleeding. "What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?" She yelled. Tadase looked at me solemnly and whispered, "I'm sorry, Amu-chan." I clumsily stood up. I couldn't take this anymore. If Tadase wanted to cheat, that wasn't my problem. I don't need him in my life anymore; I don't _want _him in my life anymore. I walked away, trying to control the blood escaping from my cheek. As I left the street, people glared at me, as if _I_ did something wrong. Tears began to form under my eyes, and I tried hard not to blink so they wouldn't roll down my cheeks.

I stumbled upon a convenience store, trying to look like nothing went wrong. I wiped the tears off my eyes, and walked up to the pharmacy department. I was greeted by a kind-looking woman. When she saw the blood on my cheek, her eyes widened. "Oh, my. Are you okay, young lady?" She questioned. I nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Although my cheek stung, I didn't want to concern the lady any further. "Where are the bandages?" I asked. She hurried to a section of the pharmacy, and brought me a pack of band-aids. "You can keep them," She said. "Free of charge." I thanked the woman and left the store. Why couldn't Tadase be that kind?

I continued to make my way to my house, when a thought occurred to me. How was I going to explain this to my parents? Surely they would question me to death when they see the blood on my cheek. I sighed and took out a bandage from the pack. I'll probably just say I fell down and scraped my cheek, or something. My parents are pretty gullible, after all.

I touched my cheek again, and realized why I was bleeding so much. When Lulu punched me, her nail accidentally scratched my cheek, cutting me. I placed the bandage on my cheek. When I get home, I'll probably have to put some cream on it, so it'll heal faster. After a couple minutes of walking, I arrived in front of my plain-looking house. I sighed. Here goes nothing. I opened the door, and said, "I'm home!" as cheerful as I could. No reply came.

That's odd. Normally, my parents would have figured out that I snuck out of the house and run up to me. They'd probably ground me for sneaking out, or ask if I was "okay" because they always seem to think that something bad would happen if I went outside by myself. I wandered inside upstairs, to see if Mom and Dad were sleeping in their room. I was wrong. The covers on their bed were folded perfectly, and it looked like they never slept there at all. Shaken, I ran downstairs to the kitchen, only to find a notepad on the counter. It was written on, so I grabbed the note and began reading.

_Amu, _

_While your Dad and I were sleeping, his phone began to ring. It was his boss, saying that he needed to go to Europe immediately, because he was offered to be a photographer at several European fashion shows. Dad instantly got changed and started rambling on and on about how we should all go as a family trip. But, the boss said that he could only afford to pay for 3 tickets on a plane._

_The boss said that I had to go, since he said he was going to allow me to publish some of the pictures your Dad takes into my magazine. Obviously, we couldn't leave Ami at home by herself since she is still very young, so we decided to go without you. I'm sorry, this may seem a bit selfish, but it was the best decision. We were going to tell you that we were leaving, but we had to leave right away and you weren't in your room. So, I decided to leave you this note. The trip will last 12 months. We called all of your friends to see which one would let you live at their house for the following year, and one of your friends said yes. _

_So, once you're done reading this letter, we want you to go to this address: 14355 northeast, 53rd Street. We have already informed your friend's family about the situation, so they should be expecting you. Make sure to pack all your bags, and be kind to the kind people who let you stay. We all love you! _

_-Mama_

I stood there, shocked. Like today wasn't bad enough. Now, I don't have family to lean on anymore. This sudden change, how was it going to affect me? My parents could've at least gone looking for me, or waited for me. I know they love me, but it was too big of a change. I ran upstairs into my room, when I realized something. Mama and Papa didn't say whose house I was going to stay at. Maybe they wanted to keep it a surprise, or something. I sighed. My parents are so clueless sometimes. This all felt like some sort of warped dream; one that I could wake up from, and have my family back.

I tiptoed over to my desk. Ran, Miki, and Su were still asleep. I carefully placed their eggs into my bag. I placed the bag down on my bed, and took out my old backpack. I put in all of my clothes and whatnot into it. I sighed, and double checked that I had everything good-to-go. I walked downstairs, and looked around the house one last time. Life isn't going to be the same for a whole year. I wouldn't live in this house anymore. I turned off all the lights, and grabbed the note Mama left me. I walked out the front door wearily, and hopped onto my bicycle. The winter wind sent a chill down my spine. Man, it was cold today.

I examined the address Mama gave me, and looked on the street I was. My house is on 50th street. I began biking down the road, although I didn't have any idea where this home would be. I passed by several houses, some with their lights on, some with their lights off. It was midnight, so I didn't really understand how such a person could be awake right now. Not that I should be talking. After biking about for 10 minutes, I finally found 53rd street. The first house I saw had the address of 14350, but I was looking for 14355. After biking down 5 houses, I found it. I found the house I was going to stay at. I sighed, and parked my bike next to the mailbox. I'll move it later. I walked up to the door nervously. Who would greet me on the other side of the door? I gathered up all of my courage and knocked on the front door three times. I heard a person's footsteps become louder and louder as they approached the door.

A middle aged-man opened the door with a smile on his face. "Hinamori Amu," he exclaimed. "We've been waiting for you." The man had brown hair, and was quite tall. He looked like an elegant sort of person, one you would find on some sort of TV show. I bowed down respectfully. "T-Thank you for letting me stay here," I said. Suddenly, a woman who looked as if she was in her mid 30's spotted me from inside the house. She ran up to the doorway and smiled. "Welcome, Amu-chan. Come in, come in! I have your room ready upstairs." This woman was blonde, and had a young feel to her. She seemed like a carefree person, and a very friendly one at that. I walked in and took off my shoes.

She smiled and ran upstairs, as I followed her. She opened a door at the far left of the hallway, and we entered. "This is going to be your room, Amu-chan," she said happily. The room's walls were painted a soft purple, and the bed was quite large. There was a night desk next to the bed, and a TV was set up across from the bed. Oh, how great it must be to live in this house! "I am very grateful," I said. I placed my backpack on the bed. "I will unpack now." The woman smiled. "I hope you find your stay comfortable!" She exclaimed, and left the room. I began taking out my things from my backpack. Mama and Papa set me up with such nice people! After taking out everything from my bag, I grabbed my toothbrush. I'll have to find the bathroom and put it in there. I left the room and began to wander through the hallway. There were two doors, and I was guessing one of them was the bathroom. Both doors looked exactly the same, and I didn't want to bother anyone if one door led to a bedroom.

I chose the doors closest to mine, since bathrooms are supposed to be close by, aren't they? I slowly opened the door and walked inside. It was a bedroom. Oops, I chose the wrong room. I examined the room, and it was empty. The bed sheets were slightly messy, as if someone was sitting on them, but left the room. The TV was on, and it was playing some sort of action movie I didn't recognize. As I was looking about the room, I heard the door open. Oh, no. It's probably the person who stays in this room! I'll just apologize and say that I walked into the wrong room.

I turned around and bowed down, not looking the person in the face. "I'm sorry, I walked into the wrong room," I said shakily. There was silence, and then a familiar voice said, "Hinamori Amu? What are you doing in my house?" The voice inquired.

My eyes widened. No, this couldn't be true. My heart felt like it was going to burst. I looked up, and tears began to form at my eyes. There stood before me, a shocked Tadase-kun.

_Is anyone here I know_

'_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I will try to update every few days, since it's summer! ^_^ Please review and keep on reading, because things will get more interesting from now on! ;)<strong>


	2. Encounter

**Hey everyone! How have you all been doing? I'm so happy with this chapter, for some reason. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited this story/me A big hug to all of you, and I hope you will continue to enjoy this story as it progresses. **

**Be happy, because Ikuto appears in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Love is such a sweet illusion<em>

_Can't seem to stop my imagination_

_What a ridiculous situation _

_But I can't deny I'm faced with a tricky temptation_

(Chapter 002: Encounter)

I gasped. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I stared into his eyes. His expression was hard to decipher; He looked surprised, but at the same time, sadness emitted from his eyes. I needed to get out of this situation as fast of possible. "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you!" I darted for the door. "Wait, Amu," I heard him say. I didn't listen, and ran to my room, closing the door shut. I locked the door and plopped onto my bed.

What was happening? Just yesterday, my life was perfect, but now; I have to deal with _him_ again. Luckily, Tadase didn't come to my door and knock on it, to tell me whatever he wanted to tell me when he said, "Wait, Amu." As if he had enough pride to do that.

_Knock, knock. _Okay, maybe he did. I walked up to the door and said cautiously, "W-Who is it?" I heard a giggle and a response came, "It's me, silly." I opened the door only to see that the woman was on the other side. "C'mon," she said. "It's time to meet the family." Before I could resist, the woman grabbed my hand and ran downstairs happily, as if nothing was wrong. She sat me down on a couch, and called for her husband to come.

Now, both the man and the woman stood in front of me. Both of them introduced themselves. The woman's name is Asuka Hotori, and the man's name is Ichiro Hotori. Obviously, they're Tadase's parents. I sighed and asked politely, "Excuse me, may I go to my room?" They shook their heads. "Wait, you haven't met our son yet."

_That's the whole reason I wanted to leave in the first place, lady._

Tadase's mother called for him to come downstairs, and to my disappointment, he did. "This is going to be our house guest for the following year, Hinamori Amu." His mother said. I looked away, avoiding eye contact. I didn't want to see this fool anymore. I glanced quickly at him, only to find a smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Hinamori-san," He held out his hand to me, as if I was actually going to shake it. "I hope we can get along for the following year." I turned away nonchalantly.

"E-Excuse me, I have a situation I need to take care of upstairs," I lied. "May I go to my room?" Tadase's parents simply smiled and nodded. I thanked the two and ran upstairs, to my room.

I locked the door and sat on my bed again. Tadase lied about meeting me for the first time. He probably did that to avoid any..._complications. _Yes, his parents would disapprove of him cheating on me, so he's going to pretend he just met me today.

_Around his parents. _

That doesn't necessarily mean he'll act like he never met me when he's alone with me.

_Memories cannot be erased completely, no matter how hard you try._

I'll just avoid him as much as possible. I mean, how hard can that be?

_You freaking live in his house, you can't just avoid him. _

I sighed and grabbed my phone. I was online, looking for music to listen to. This is probably the only way I can even relax. As I started typing the name of a song, an advertisement caught my attention. It read, "Want to know your future? Click here to read what will happen to you tomorrow!" I frowned_. _These fortune-telling things are usually fake, but it's so…_tempting. _I clicked the ad hesitantly, and my phone immediately began downloading something. Once it was done, the app opened.

First, it asked me, "What is your name?" I typed in "Hinamori Amu."

Next, it told me to pick a category from the following topics, "Love," "Life," or "Luck." I chose the "Life" category.

Three fortune cookies appeared on the screen. It told me to pick one, so I chose the one on the far left. It cracked open, and on the piece of paper it said, "You will come across a new person who shall leave quite an impression upon you."

If this is true, at least something _interesting_ will happen tomorrow. My eyes fluttered closed, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep with a smile on my face.

...

_Beep, beep, beep. _My alarm clock began screaming endlessly. I groaned and pressed the button. I walked up to my mirror and grabbed a hairbrush. After fixing my appearance, I walked down the stairs ever-so-quietly. As I crept into the kitchen quietly, I heard a cheerful, "Good morning, Amu." I gasped in surprise, and turned around, only to see Tadase sitting down with a soft look on his face. "G-Good Morning." I stuttered. "Where are your parents?"

"They're at their jobs." The blonde replied. He looked at me with a smile on my face, and said, "Amu, do you have any plans for today?" My face flushed red. I can't go anywhere _alone_ with this cheater! "I-I do." I said quietly.

"Oh, really?" Tadase frowned. "What do you have to do today?" My hands trembled as my mind attempted to think up of something. I have to make up a lie right here on the spot. Thanks, Tadase. "I-I'm going to find a job today!" I spat out. Tadase blinked in disbelief. "Why?"

"S-Since my parents are gone, I won't be getting an allowance. I need a way to earn money." I lied. Tadase nodded, surprisingly. I grabbed an energy bar from the cabinet and left the house quickly. As I left, I heard a feint, "Good luck, Amu."

I sighed. Well, now I have to find a job for real, or Tadase will know I was lying the entire time. As I walked through the frigid streets of Tokyo, I thought about what type of job I'd like to get. I definitely would like to be a waitress. It seems fun, and hopefully it has good pay. I smiled and began looking for restaurants and café's that had a "Help Wanted" sign posted on the front. After fifteen minutes of hard examining, I only found one place that was actually hiring.

It was a corner café, with little chairs and tables set outside if people wanted to eat outdoors. Obviously, no one was doing such a thing since it is a _really _cold morning. Umbrellas covered the tables, to keep the harsh sunlight away from the customers. The whole café seemed to emit a calm, relaxing aura. It felt comfortable. I opened the wooden door slowly, and as I walked in, the unthinkable happened. A flash of blue appeared in my eyes. Then…

BAM.

I heard a loud shattering noise, and a thud. My feet slipped and I fell down, hard. I slowly opened my eyes only to see broken tableware on the floor. I heard a grunt, and saw a blue-haired waiter on the floor. His hair was messy, and his face was expressionless. I must have knocked him down as he was going to serve someone! "I-I'm really sorry!" I gasped and began picking up the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

As I was doing this, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't do that," a voice whispered into my ear. "You'll get cut, princess." I felt a shiver down my spine and a pink blush crept onto my face. "O-Okay." The blue haired waiter picked up the rest of shattered glass and walked into what looked like the kitchen.

I brushed myself off, and sighed. I walked up to the cashier and asked, "Where's the boss?" The cashier ran to a tall woman and pointed towards me. The boss walked up to me with a smile and said, "How may I help you?" I told her about me wanting a job, and she patted my head and told me to put on the uniform. I didn't plan on working today, but I might as well, shouldn't I?

The boss informed that I will be working as a waitress. If she liked how I worked, she would allow me to continue to have a job here and pay me every month. So basically, she was going to evaluate me today. I have to work hard!

As I finished talking to the boss, three customers entered the café. My first customers! A purple-haired guy led them to their table, and they sat down comfortably. He winked at me at signaled for me to give them their menus. I scrambled to their tables and handed them their menus with a smile on my face.

"Wow, you guys are my first customers! I'm so happy," I exclaimed. The girls grinned. "If you need anything, just call my name." I said, pointing to my name tag. They nodded and began scanning their menus. As I walked away, I heard them whisper.

"Saaya, she's a new waitress. How about we mess with her?"

"This ought to be fun."

"Don't worry, girls. I'll find a way to humiliate her."

The red-haired girl named Saaya said rather loudly, "Amu! We have a question!" I shakily nodded and approached them. "What's your question?" I said with a fake smile. Saaya pointed to the menu and asked, "What do you think is the tastiest thing on the menu?"

"I'm sorry. As I said before, I'm new here, so I haven't tried anything on the menu yet."

"A newbie should _at least _know what her customers are ordering," she sneered.

"I'm-"

"It wouldn't matter, anyways. Since you have such horrible taste in _fashion, _you probably have bad taste in _food, _too. An _ugly _girl like you shouldn't even be working here."

I heard footsteps behind me get louder, and then an arm around my shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're saying to my _princess_?"

_In the world that keeps on changing _

_Don't know why is aching _

_Gotta handle it, no more hesitation _

_There can be no turning back_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to press the review button! I'll give you a big virtual hug if you click it! Even if the review is two letters or two-hundred letters, I'll still be happy that it's there.<strong>

**I'd like to apologize for the cliffhanger. **

**Amu's fortune came true! By the way, the fortune cookie was talking about Ikuto, not Saaya. If you readers don't remember who Saaya is, remember that red-haired girl who sang horribly and thought she was destined to be with Tadase? Yeah, that girl. If you still don't know her, Google her or something. Her last name is Yamabuki. **

**In case you didn't notice, the purple-haired guy is Nagihiko. In this fanfiction, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko will be twins, and not just one person. **

**Also, I was planning on making the uniform for the café a maid uniform, but instead, I leave it up to your imagination! Be creative! **

**I'm very sorry this came out a couple days late, I was on vacation. I'll try to upload faster. **


End file.
